


Dark [Postponed]

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day 26!Prompt: DarkGroup: Cross GenePairing: Takuya/Shin (platonic in chapter 2)A:M: Takuya was a collector.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	Dark [Postponed]

**Author's Note:**

> We apologize for posting this so late. Thank you for understanding

This chapter will be posted ASAP.


End file.
